The Double Life
by sina142
Summary: "Toshiro Hitsugaya you better explain yourself." She hissed "Karin I've have been living in a different world and well I've been living a double life." (rating may change due to language)
1. Chapter 1

The Double Life

Kuakara town's hospitable December 20th 3rd persons view

A young 5 year old girl could be seen with her father in the waiting room of The Kuakara Hospitable. While the girl sat in one of the chairs her father was about ready to freak out.

"Papa, would you sit down before you fall down?"Asked the small girl "I know that you are upset for many reasons, but you need to calm down"

"You are right Sora I need to…"as he tried to finish his sentence a nurse came in to allow them into his wife's room that he had not been allowed to go into since she went into labor about seven hours ago

When he walked in with his daughter walking beside him. He was shocked to see his wife looking down at one of the bundles in her arms with a displeased look on her face. By the time they were standing beside the bed Sora was about to jump up and down because she happy as could be, and her father was about in the same boat as his wife. He never thought that his family would have a white headed son. "Look at that Sakura, Sora's about to start jumping up and down because she is so happy to have two younger brothers and I think she would have done the same even if we had just one."

"Papa, can I hold one of the twins?"

Her papa sighed, "Sora I don't know it is up to your mother, and you know that."

"I know but mama looks kind of upset and I don't want to make her even more upset."

"Sora, you can hold one of your little brothers if you want and I'm not upset. So which of your brothers do you want to hold? And before you ask their names the black headed baby is named Taikuro and the other one is named Toshiro."

"Can I hold Toshiro?"

"If he is the one you want to hold you can."

Sora's point of view

I was happy to hold my little brother Toshiro and I now see why mama had a displeased look on her face when she saw him. He had a small amount of white hair, and bright teal eyes. And from what I seen he even looked to be smaller than Taikuro. And our family has dark black hair and gray or brown eyes. Even though he is different than our family he is still my little brother, and I would do anything to help him.

Soon both Toshiro and I fell asleep. When I woke up I looked around and noticed that we weren't at the hospitable any more we were in the car driving home. I then looked at the clock on the radio that read 4:38am. I then turned around to look at the two sleeping babies only to see that Toshiro was awake and looking at me while Taikuro was a sleep snoring softly. I gently put a hand on his lap while he giggled quietly.

After we got home about 15 minutes later papa went to pick me, Toshiro, and Taikuro up to take us inside, as soon he opened the door he saw that Toshiro and I was awake. He then asked me to pick Toshiro up and take him inside. After he told me to do that I then asked if he could stay in my room with me since they only had one crib. He agreed to that but told me to be careful with him.

As soon as mama seen me taking Toshiro to my room she was shocked to see me awake then I asked, "Mama, can Toshiro stay in my room?"She just looked at me and shook her head in agreement while I walked to my room laded Toshiro down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd persons view over four years later December 10th

Three young children could be seen walking to the clinic/house that their friends Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin's father owns operates and lives in. As soon as the oldest opened the door she and her black headed brother took a step away. As soon as they moved back a black blur could be seen coming from the house and jumped on top of the small white headed boy."Toshi Chan, I missed you"

"Rin Chan I saw you a week ago. So please get off of me."

As she got off of him a ten year old boy with neon orange hair and amber eyes and an almost five year old girl with honey brown hair and dark brown eyes walked out of the house, as the white headed boy was being dragged inside the house by the black headed girl whose name was Karin or Rin as the kids she goes to school with and Toshiro calls her. As soon as they were at the base of the stares she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and sweater. Since she grabbed him in way were his shirt rose up quite a bit she saw cuts, bandages, scrapes, bruises, and dried blood on his chest and stomach. She then managed to take his sweater off of him, and then she tried to take his shirt off. While she tried to take his shirt off of him Ichigo, Yuzu, Sora, and Taikuro walked in. Ichigo and Sora asked her multiple times, "Karin, do you see something you like or do you just want to see Toshiro's chest?" Causing Karin blush a dark shade of red, while Toshiro was an even darker shade because of what is happening.

Taikuro kept trying to attack Toshiro while Yuzu kept holding him back. She knew the reason that Taikuro kept trying to attack Toshiro. The reason was that he had crush on Karin. But he didn't know Karin had a crush on Toshiro and vice versa.

"Shiro, what happened to you and don't say something stupid 'like I fell on a rock' I want the truth we are best friends don't keep it from me I want to help." Karin told him while she was on the verge of tears.

"Rin, it's nothing it is just from me and Taikuro playing around and I fell on the baseballs that he didn't put up, right Taikuro."Toshiro replied while winking at his brother and sister since only they knew the real reason he was injured as bad as he was.

"No that's a lie and you know it you little brat, it was from me and mama beating your tail for looking like a stupid snowman with blue eyes!"Taikuro growled out sounding like the devil himself while Karin and Toshiro both looked frighten at the black headed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin's view

I was afraid of what Kuro had said about Shiro and upset that Shiro had lied to me. I looked at Shiro with hopeful eyes and hoped to Kami that what Kuro had told us was all a lie. But when he saw the hope in my eyes he looked away from me and looked about ready to cry. "Shiro, it's alright that you lied to me about this to keep me from being upset and I know you truly hated to keep it from me but you did."I told him while we sat down on the first step and I pulled him forward so he was close enough to me so I could hug him. He would usually push me away or step backwards since he really didn't like hugs, but he let me hug him because he needed the comfort. While I hugged him, he silently cried on my shoulder while he hugged me tighter while I rubbed his back in a soothing way. After a few minutes I managed to shift us both in a way so I could stand up while holding him since he was smaller and lighter then I am and then quietly told my brother and his sister that I was taking him to my room to try to calm him down.

Once there I noticed that his crying and hugging had stopped, he was a little heaver, and his body went limp. As soon as I noticed that he was a sleep I quietly pulled back the covers on the bed and gently laid him down and laid down beside him to gently hug him, since the first time him and his siblings stayed the night he froze half of the room he was in because of his nightmares. We then learned that if he believes his nightmares are real and nobody is there to stop him he accidently freezes something or everything around him, I then pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw on the clock on my night stand that it was almost 3:30pm and dinner would be severed in about an hour and a half. I gently shock Shiro awake and stood up after he opened his beautiful teal colored eyes. I then remembered that when he stays here his eyes are almost always bright and happy, but now they just looked sad and ashamed "Shiro, what's wrong? I never seen you cry and I now know the reason is that you think it's a sign of weakness. Shiro, everyone cries sometimes and you don't need to feel ashamed about crying, Shiro you're my best friend and I really hate to see you like this because I love you Shiro I really truly do."I told him while a few tears fell down his face, "Shiro, come here." I told him while I pulled him to me because he looked like a small puppy someone kicked out of their house for no reason at all.

Then I started to hear him cry into my chest like he was letting out all of the tears that he refused to let fall. After about 15 minutes I was about to cry myself because of how he is truly feeling. Then I tried something my father dose with Yuzu when she is upset, I pulled him into my lap and started to gently rock back and forth while I started to rub his back. After I started to calm him down Sora opened the door to check on us, but stopped in her tracks when she saw him in my lap crying. "Karin, why is Toshiro crying again?"

"Sora, how do you now he stopped crying and could you keep your voice down? I am trying to get him to calm down a little bit because of how upset he is." I asked trying to get her to quite down because, Shiro was starting to cry a little louder and was starting to hug me tighter were it was becoming hard for me to breathe.

"Ok I will and I came up here about two hours ago to check in on you guys and saw you asleep."

"Sora, how long was we asleep?" I asked with innocents in my voice

"To be honest you two were asleep for about five hours."

"What! How is that possible? I can't believe how long we were asleep."

"Well I am going back down stairs and before I go I need to tell you dinner is in about an hour and fifteen minutes."Sora told me as she started to walk out of my bed room to go back down stairs.

I just sighed and looked down to Shiro, since he moved his arms from around my neck to around my waste. When I looked down at him I saw that his crying had stopped and he looked like he was trying to get down. I pulled away as he looked at me like I lost my mind as I stood up to walk down stairs. He then grabbed my arms and begun to wrap them around his neck. Then he started trying to pull me into his lap. I did what he wanted and sat in his lap facing him while he smiled the same genuine smile he shows only when he is truly happy. He then wrapped his arms around my waste and put his head on my shoulder and whispered, "Thank you Rin Chan." in my ear as he moved his head and one of his arms and pushed my head softly into his smaller and hurt chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro's view

I was pleased that she didn't try to get away when I grabbed her hands and put them around my neck. She then saw me struggle to pull her into my lap and, helped me by sitting in my lap. But I felt her stiffen when I put my head on her shoulder, whispered in her ear, and when I put her head on my chest and closed my eyes. I could feel when she started to relax when she had her arms around my neck loosely. To me her hair had always smelled like daffodils and roses .I then felt her start pulling from away and I opened my eyes to see how close our faces were. I quickly pulled my face away from hers and blushed a deeper red than I did this morning, only because of my habit of smelling her hair this happened. She then put one of her hands under my shirt while I winced in pain. I looked and saw that she wanted to see how badly I was hurt, so I let her pull my shirt off while she gasped at the sight of the many deep cuts, scraps, bruises, and old, blood stained bandages around my chest and stomach. She then started to reach over my shoulder with one of her hands and a few minutes later pulled it back holding a role of white bandages and tape. As she removed some of the old bandages I yelped a few times, and she started to put the new ones on after all of the old ones were taken off.

"Shiro, can you quite moving so I can finish?"

"Rin can you stop wrapping them so tight? I can hardly breathe."

"Sorry Shiro I'm trying to hurry before Sora or Ichi nii comes up here." She told me in a way so I won't ask questions about it, as she finished wrapping the bandages around my chest.

"There! You can put your shirt back on Shiro."

"Ok Rin" I told her as she put the stuff away and I hugged her

"Toshiro, Karin dinnertime!"Rin's older brother Ichigo called to us at the base of the stairs

"Ok Ichi nii we're coming."

After dinner everyone besides Yuzu and Taikuro, who was talked into playing some card and board games, went outside to play until it got dark. Rin and I played a game of one on-one-soccer, while Sora and Ichi played a game of basketball. And when Ichi missed the goal the ball would often hit me in the back of the head or Rin would catch it and through it back. Soon after it got somewhat dark we went inside to get ready for bed. As soon as we got inside and grabbed our clothes the boys went into Ichi's room and the girls went into Rin's room to change. After we got dressed we went into the rooms that each of us stay in. Sora stays in Ichi's room, Kuro stays in Yu's room, and I stay in Rin's room.

"Shiro come on if we are going to play a few rounds of gold fish before we go to bed."

"Rin come on if we play a few rounds of what you want then can we play a few rounds of what I want to play?"

"Shiro you want to play with those cards we played with last week don't you?"

"Yes you know that I had fun playing with those Pokemon cards last time I was here even though you won every round we played."

"Ok Shiro we'll play Pokemon just let me go get my cards from Ichi nii since he barrowed them on Tuesday."

We then played until 12:30am the next day and woke up at about we woke up we gone ahead and got dressed and then gathered all my things together and took it down stairs and sat with Yu at the table and waited for everyone else to come down for breakfast. As soon as everyone came down stairs and ate breakfast, my siblings and I went home.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd persons view over a year later December 20th

Two children could be seen in the Hitsugaya's home talking at the base of the stairs. One was an eleven year old girl with waste length black hair and dark brown eyes and a six year old boy with spiky white hair and teal eyes. The girl was telling her younger brother about giving him and his twin brother the zanpakutos that all Hitsugaya children are given on their sixth birthday and that he is going to spend his sixth birthday with his best friend Karin Kurosaki. A few minutes later the boy's sister ran upstairs and grabbed two almost five foot tall zanpakutos and walked back down the stairs, after giving the sword with the red sheath to her other six year old brother, handing her white headed brother the zanpakuto with a teal sheath. And then told him, "Toshiro, this is Hyourinmaru he will protect you when you need him and be careful with him he is a part of your soul and will do anything to keep you safe. Do you understand Toshiro?"The boy's older sister Sora told him.

"I understand Sora."

As the two continued with their conversation only Sora saw her mother walk down the stairs with her zanpakuto, Tora, in her hand. Once Sora saw this she moved in front of him once her mother swiped at Toshiro. By time their mother noticed who she had slashed it was too late. Sora looked to be dead. She then took her zanpakuto and cut her arms and her upper torso and done the same to her other son Taikuro who was in on the whole plan since he could talk and understand what was going on. When their mother walked up stairs to cut Taikuro, Sora told Toshiro to go and get help and to take the small teal and black stripped necklace with a teal heart from around her neck.

Once he got help and took them to his house they saw Sora dead on the floor, a bloody zanpakuto, and his mother and brother cut and crying over their now dead relative. Once the officers he found to help him went to talk to his mother and brother Sora's soul dressed in a black uniform with a white obi and a white, silk scarf told him to get what he needed and fallow her. Then he went into his and Sora's room got a few clothes, enough food to last him a few days, Hyourinmaru, and the small wallet that held quite a lot of money and photos of his friends and family, put them into a backpack and left with Sora's soul. Once a few miles away from his home he sat on the curb and started to cry while the young soul reaper rubbed his back. A few minutes later a tall man with a normal shimigami uniform, white haori with the kanji for the number six on the back, and a matching silk scarf arrived to where they were. "Sora Hitsugaya, what happened to you, and who is this?"The man asked with a serious tone

"Byakuya, this is my younger brother Toshiro and I died keeping him from being killed by my mother's blade. Would you please take him with you because of him now being chased by police officers because of my mother and his twin brother's lies of him killing me."

After hearing the explanation of what would happen if he was found, Byakuya picked up the crying and blood covered boy, and the few things he had and left with Sora so she could pass on to the soul society to start working at her squad permanently. On their way through the senkaimon Byakuya let the head captain know he was bringing a small boy with the last name Hitsugaya back with him, and asked him to let Captain Komamura know that his fourth seat was staying in the soul society permanently now. Once he told the head captain of what happened over his soul pager, he told him to take him to squad four to be examined. Once Captain Retsu gave him a clean bill of health he was taken to squad one to meet Captain Yamamoto. As soon as he got there Captain Yamamoto called a captain and lieutenant meeting after he learned who he was. When all of the captains and lieutenants got there Toshiro had hid behind the oldest and most powerful captain and held on to Byakuya's haori keeping him from going to his place while Yamamoto told them that a new prince was found and he would be considered his grandson. After a lot of confused looks from the captains and their subordinates he told them about what happened to him and who he was. Once everyone settled down he asked Toshiro to choose two people to be his parents. He chose Captain Gin who was blind and his girlfriend Rangiku to be his parents. And he now has a new sister named Momo and her boyfriend Sosuke to help train him along with help of his father's two Seeing Eye dogs named Stark and Lilinette. After the meeting Gin, Matsumoto, Sosuke, Momo, Stark, Lilinette, and Toshiro went to the barracks that they stay in while Momo and Sosuke helped Toshiro unpack what he brought on to the last two dresser shelves when Momo pulled out two small photos one of him with multiple people and the other was of him and another person.

"Momo look on the back there is some writing on it, but I can only read a few words so never could read it. All I know is that my best friend Rin wrote it on their, but she never could teach to read and write so I don't know what it says. And Rin is the black haired girl in both photos."

"Shiro it says 'Thank you for coming with me and my crazy family, love Rin Chan' is there writing on the other photo?"Momo asked while Shiro nodded his head in response

"The other's writing is under or above the people. The truth is I can only read names."

"What does Ichi-nii stands for?"

"It stands for Rin's older brother's name which is Ichigo, Momo Sosuke you ok?"

"It's not Ichigo Kurosaki is it?" Momo and Sosuke asked together while Toshiro nodded yes and Momo looked faint while Sosuke stood behind her in case she passes out.

"Toshiro come with me and don't be afraid of what you see or hear."Sosuke told him while he picked up both him and Momo

After a few minutes the three children arrived at their destination Squad 12. Toshiro didn't know why he was brought there but he soon learned. He learned that Ichigo was one of the most powerful shimigami in the soul society. That even the grate captain of squad 11 Kenpachi was even gasping when his resetu would flare. And that his zanpakuto Tensa Zangetsu was one of the most powerful. Then after he saw why they responded the why they did when he said he was close to Ichigo's younger sister, Sosuke took him and Momo home.


	6. Chapter 6

Momo's view

I was shocked to hear a small child say he was friends with extremely powerful soul reaper and his sisters. I could also tell it frightened Sosuke to hear Toshiro say that. I didn't think that he would take the poor child to Captain Mayuri's lab to have him explain how powerful Ichigo is. Once we left there I could tell Toshiro thought it all was a lot of lies that we came up with. Then I had an idea. "Hey guys when get back to the barracks why don't we get our zanpakutos and do a little bit of training so Shiro can learn to use Hyourinmaru without getting hurt."I suggested since he would have to learn sooner or later

"Sounds good Momo but we will have to ask Gin and Matsumoto before we do since last time we did it without asking we got grounded for two months."Sosuke reminded me because the last thing we need to do is to get Toshiro in trouble the day he gets here.

Once we got there we got permission to train so Sosuke and I grabbed our zanpakutos while I helped Shiro get his since it is taller than he is. When I picked Hyourinmaru up I saw the green sash that was tied to it from the top and bottom of the sheath so I slipped it over his head and under one of his shoulders. Once on the training grounds I asked Shiro if he talked to Hyourinmaru yet and he told me that he hears a strong and serious voice come from a 30 foot tall light teal dragon, but what confused me was that he told us there was another dragon there that was red and black and was female. "Shiro, what did the female dragon say to you?"Both I and Sosuke asked wanting to know what was going on since he only has one blade.

"She told me she came to see her mate for a few days, she said today she was leaving and going back to her mistress and some other stuff was said to Hyourinmaru about her mistress missing me, but she won't tell me her name or the name of her mistress."Shiro told us while Sosuke and I almost tripped when we saw two large dragons behind Shiro

"It's nice to see you again master." The light teal dragon that I believe was Hyourinmaru spoke while the other one licked his cheek in a playful manner once he stopped talking and then got scolded by Sosuke for doing that while children were there while they hung their heads.

"Toshiro, I will see you again hopefully with my mistress. I will see you all again soon. Take care Hyourinmaru." That was all that was said from her before she left to go back to her mistress

"Not to be rude or anything, but are we going to train or not because I really want to see if he knows Shikai yet and if he does its abilities."I told the two boys and the dragon, well what _was_ a dragon. Where the dragon once stood was now an almost six foot tall man with long, sea green hair with ice that was at the bottom of it to form a tail, a teal X that crosses between his eyes and ends on his cheeks, teal eyes that match Shiro's, ice covering his arms and legs with sharp claws made of ice, and thick armor on his chest that was covered by a purple and teal kimono.

"Momo, Aizen can we train with our zanpakuto spirits because I want to battle with Hyourinmaru."Shiro asked us while we just smiled and nodded yes

We then decided to let Shiro battle first while I released Tobiume and Sosuke released Kyoka Suigetsu and we sat under the Sakura tree while waiting to battle. After about 20 minutes Shiro called out 'Reign over the frosted heavens Hyourinmaru' and a large teal serpentine dragon attacked Hyourinmaru and a long chain with crescent shaped sickle formed at the bottom of his zanpakuto. He then smiled when he looked at his opponent that was "struggling" to get up. Once Sosuke stepped between them was the battle over. Then the two spirits and I walked over to where Shiro was standing. When he turned around he saw a small petit girl with brown eyes and hair with two golden clips around her long bangs and another one with three pink circles and what looked to be a golden branch connected to the middle circle above the left clip. The other was a tall man with long wild white hair that hid his wolf like ears and he wore a red and white mask over his face. Once Shiro saw Kyoka Suigetsu he tried to hide behind Hyourinmaru while he picked him up while Shiro hid his face.

"Shiro, this is Tobiume and Kyoka Suigetsu our zanpakutos and Kyoka Suigetsu won't hurt you."I told him trying to get him to look up, while Tobiume kept trying to get Hyourinmaru to hand him to her.

"Oh he's so cute, Momo where did you find him?"Tobiume asked me once she was given Toshiro since she really wanted to hold him and would not stop pestering Hyourinmaru about it.

"Captain Kuchiki brought him back with him crying and covered in his sister Sina's blood."I told them truthfully while Tobiume almost fainted before Kyoka Suigetsu told her to give him to his master so she gave a sleeping Toshiro to Sosuke so she won't drop him if she fell.

"Poor kid he must've had a hard life if he was beaten and saw his sister die in front of him. But as much as I would like to talk, I would like to have a battle before dark."Kyoka Suigetsu told us before we started our battles.


	7. Chapter 7

3rd persons view four years later December 20th

A tall man with short silver hair and two large Seeing Eye dogs could be seen walking to see his superior. Once he walked into the gate he heard a lot of noise coming from the barracks. Once he got there his dog Lilinette tried to pull away while the other told him what he saw. All he saw was blood on the walls, floor, and the bed and his master's superior's body and a note that read ' _the prince is next'._ The man afraid for his two "children", Sosuke, and all of the other soul reapers with younger siblings or kids lives so ran off to tell all of the children's gardens to take them to a safe house in the world of the living.

"Toshiro, Momo, Sosuke get up, you're going on a vacation to the world of the living for a while."With that sentence the three children were awake and happy especially Toshiro.

"Thank you father how long are we staying?" The youngest of them asked

"You'll be stayin for a year."

An hour later in the world of the living

Thirteen people could be seen walking in the streets of Kuakara Town. The adult female took the girls while her husband took the boys to the homes of their old friends. They already took six of the eight children to safe houses; they were taking the last three to an old friend's house/clinic.

"Papa, do you have to go back?"The small boy asked with sadness in his voice while his father held him with the arm that was not holding his dogs' leashes

"Shiro, ya know that we have to go back."The boy's father told him, "And remember ya cousins Rukia and Hanataro will be staying wich ya."He added as soon as they got to the small clinic/house and knocked on the door.

"Gin, Matsumoto how have you been?" The man who opened the door asked

"We've been fine thank you Isshin. Where are ya lit ones at?"Gin asked as Isshin face palmed and walked out of the room to get his three kids.

"Shiro it's alright, but I think you will be better off walking with Rukia OK?"Gin told the now ten year old boy as soon as he heard foot steps coming towards them.

Once two of the six children saw each other they were in each other's arms crying. As soon as the oldest of the twin Kurosaki girls saw the white headed Hitsugaya boy she let all of the locked away emotions out. She hugged him as tight as he did five years ago, while her 16 year old brother walked over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek while she hugged him and Yuzu hugged her friend who she often saw coming over to her house with Rukia.

"Shiro, I have missed you all this time please don't leave me again. I don't think I can take the pain of it again."The black headed girl whispered into his ear

"I missed you too Rin. I won't leave Rin" The small boy whispered back into her ear while pulling his friend closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Karin's view

I was really happy to see Shiro again. As soon as we saw each other we ran and hugged each other as if it would be the last time. Once we let go his mother and father left after they told him why they brought him back to our house, his grandfather was killed and he was next. As they left Ruki, Yu, Hana, and Ichi nii went to Ichi nii's room to help finish painting his walls and Shiro started to cry again. While he cried I picked him up and took him to my room since he was still a little bit shorter than me.

Once I closed the door to my room I sat down by Shiro to try to calm him down. Once he stopped crying I walked to my closet and pulled out two boxes out and held them out to him. He then looked up at me with confused eyes once I sat them on his lap

"Shiro they're yours I meant to give them to you but I couldn't find you."I told him while he opened one of the boxes.

Once he opened the box he pulled out a medium sized teal dragon plushy. He then looked at me then hugged the dragon close to himself. He then sat the plushy in his lap and opened the other box. Once the box was opened his eyes lost all of the sadness that was inside of them. Lying in the box was six metal collectors tins full of pokemon cards.

"Oh, Rin thank you thank you I love the gifts, but you didn't need to get me anything because seeing you was all I wanted."Was all he told me before he hugged me.

Soon we were on the floor playing with all the cards we usually play with when he walked over to his backpack and pulled out a small case. Once he sat back down in front of me he opened the case. He then motioned for me to come to sit by him, and I was shocked to see a few packs of unopened pokemon cards inside."Shiro when did you get these?"

"My adoptive sister and her boyfriend got them for me a few months ago. Only reason they aren't opened is because I had no one to play with everyone else was older than me besides my cousin Yachiru who was too young to play. Now we can play with them together oh and while it's on my mind do you still have that pokemon book?"He told me while he handed half of the packs so we could open them faster.

While we opened the cards we separated them into 23 different stacks. As soon as we opened two of the packs we already pulled out the legendary trio: Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. As we finished opening the ten other packs and the six tins of cards we had over 300 new cards to play with and 35 of them were legendaries. We then finished our game in time for lunch since Shiro and Rukia got here at eight this morning. After we ate Shiro handed me a small envelope with a few pictures of him and his whole family on Halloween Ichi nii said that his family was dressed as soul reapers. 13 were wearing white haories and one silver haori with 13 others with badges were standing beside them with Shiro on the shoulders of a young boy with brown hair and glasses. "Shiro whose shoulders are you on, why is my dad standing beside your mother, why is there a man with a weird looking mask, and why is there a man that looks like a werewolf?"Were my only questions about the photos.

"I'm sitting on the shoulders of my 16 year old sister's boyfriend; your dad is there because he came to see my father, and that man is my uncle Komamura he tried to be the odd ball out and the other is my uncle Mayuri he was in the same vote as my uncle Komamura."Said a sheepish Shiro


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiro's view

After lunch Rin asked a few questions about the photos. After I answered her questions she told me to grab my coat and follow her. Once outside Rin grabbed my hand and we started to run to a small candy shop about ten minutes down the road. Once there I remembered to give something to Rin. I then asked her to pull her hood down while she shot me a weird look. Once I was finished she placed her hand at the base of her neck, once she pulled the small charm up to see what it was, she dropped it and started to hug me as tight as she could. Once she hugged me a tall man with short pail blond hair with what looked to be slate gray eyes was dressed in an odd green and white stripped outfit with a matching hat and a white fan walked out to great us. As soon as he walked out I pulled my hood up and hid my face in Rin's chest so he wouldn't see my white hair and teal eyes incase he was helping my mother try to find me. Once he saw us he motioned for three other people while one was holding a cat to come outside. "My if it isn't little Karin, you come to play cards with us again today?"The strange man asked Rin

"No Kisuke I didn't come to play today I came to ask if Miss. Yoruichi was here so he could train with her."

"Yes I'm here but did you say he."Came a deep male voice without a person to clam it.

"I did. My father is watching his friend's son for a year and he asked me to bring him here about two to three times a week to train with you. He also said you would know why."Rin spoke to the few people and the black cat.

Soon the cat jumped out of the girl's arms and started to walk into the store. When it noticed that we weren't following, it swished its tail as if telling us to follow. As we walked into the store I saw a latter going down into a hole in the floor. Once we got to the hole the cat jumped down and landed with a soft thud while we climbed down into what looked to be the basement of the store. When I got off the latter I heard the voice asking me to close my eyes for a few minutes while Rin put her hands over them to keep me from peeking. When I was allowed to open my eyes I saw a tall woman with caramel colored skin, purple hair with a red hair tie pulling it back into a ponytail, and with an orange and white top and black tights on. Soon she was holding me while she asked Rin to go help or play cards with Kisuke, Tessei, Jinta, or Ururu. While she walked away I saw Rin walk to a higher part of the training grounds so Miss. Yoruichi could not see her. Then she walked farther into the basement training grounds.

When she sat me down she asked me to face her. When I faced her she put a strange looking glove on and smacked me hard on my forehead. When I stopped staggering enough to stand strait I noticed I was in my soul reaper uniform which consisted of my white haori with a teal crown on the back, the normal black uniform, and a white, silk obi with blue and red dragons printed on it that my uncle Kuya or Byakuya gave me. "Miss Yoruichi, what training are we doing?"Was all I could ask before she pulled my teal sash that was holding Hyourinmaru off my back and sat both of the items propped up against a bunch of rocks a few feet away from where she was standing.

"Your father asked me to teach you how to shift into animals in case you need to hide yourself. Eventually you will need to teach this to Karin in case someone is after you both or just you and tries to get her so she will tell them where to find you. As you can see I will only change into a black cat, but I will teach you how to become different animals. First, you need to focus on what you want to be right now let's try something small like a lion cub or a puppy. It may take a while but you will… how did you learn that so fast?"Miss Yoruichi asked me while she looked at me. I looked to be a white lion cub with teal swirls under my eyes and down my back, legs, and tail.

"I guess I'm a fast learner please may I change back to my human self?"

"You may, but dang kid you act more like the head captain than a child you need to loosen up a bit."Miss. Yoruichi told me while trying not to laugh while wrapping me in a plain white sheet.

"Ok but what is the sheet for and why are you laughing about what you said? It was not funny it was rude to talk about my adoptive family like that. I'm only like this because of my uncles Kuya and Sasaki taught me how to be polite to people older than me."Was my response while I puffed out my 'cheeks' while turning bright red from her offending my family even though almost all of them are not related to anyone.

After she told me she was sorry, explained what the sheet was for, and to call her Yoruichi we continued to train with my shifting ability. She had me change into three more animals which were; a tiger, horse, and dragon. After she told me it was time to end our practice I saw Rin running as fast as she could from her hiding place to the front of the training grounds. As soon as we got back into the store Yoruichi handed me and Rin a bag of sweets each. Once we thanked her Rin pulled me to the card tables while the boy and girl sat in front of us. After they sat down Rin pulled out our normal hands of pokemon cards and handed mine to me while the other two did the same. My hand contained two Glaceons, a Charizard, a shiny ice type Arceus, two umbreons, a ice and dark energy card, a hyper potion, the blue cape, beginning door, and the supporter card N. The boy Jinta laughed as he took out one of my Glaceons while his sister Ururu looked as if she was going to slap him. After 20 minutes of playing Jinta and Rin lost while both Ururu and I had one card left each. When I finally beat her sceptile, that she calls Blade, it was almost two a clock so we started to walk home, while she carefully reached over and gently held my hand while I jumped slightly and she blushed like a tomato.

"Rin I have something else for you so please close your eyes."She just shrugged her shoulders while I clipped a red and black dragon hairpin into the part of her hair that hangs in front of her face. "You can open your eyes now Rin and you do know you didn't need to close your eyes I was just playing around when I told you that." I told her while she slapped me in the back of the head to show me how aggravated she was, while I put her hand on the clip while rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry about that but you shouldn't have tricked me but thank you for the clip it truly is beautiful. But I think Ichi nii and Yu nee will want to know why and where I got it."She told me as she took the clip out of her hair and slipped it into her pocket so no one could see it and ask about it.

While we walked Rin started to ask questions about my adoptive family and what had happened to Sora. I had answered all of them the best I could and was allowed to, but once I told her what happened to Sora she was knelt down on the ground crying. I knew if we were out much longer Ichi and Ruki would start looking for us, so picked her up and carried her home. Once there I saw that she had stopped crying and was looking at me while I sat her down on the porch and walked inside. When we walked inside Ichi and Ruki looked at both me and Rin then became angry at me because she was crying. I then told them why she was crying was because Sora was killed in front of me and by my own mother. When I told them that Ruki hung her head while Ichi started to cry at the news that his best friend was killed. Even though it was four years ago for me it had just happened to them.

After dinner Rin once again started asking about my family, when we went to her room she asked me to tell her about my red headed cousin Renji or as I call him Re. She started to ask me about what he does, his personality, and who he is. While I was telling her about what he does under my breath I said he was a child molester, yea not my best idea. Because of that little comment she threw one of the empty metal pokemon card tines at my forehead."Ow, Rin that hurt but what I said was true. The second week I was there I stayed at his barracks one night and long story short even uncle Kuya or Byakuya said that he was a child molester and I was never allowed to be left alone with him. And before you ask why it was because as soon as I got changed into my sleeping shorts and walked over to ask where I was going to sleep, he had me pinned down on his bed and let's leave it at I was kissed and he was punched when I screamed and had uncle Kuya, who lived almost a mile away, down there and took me to his barracks for the night after he called my aunt Feng or Soi-Feng and had him arrested for almost a year. Plus it gave us both a few scars his were worse than mine."I told her while she told me she was going to get dressed for bed a showed me where all of my clothes were.

When we changed we sat on the floor while Rin told me that once school started back I would go with her to the fifth grade. It somewhat scared me to start school because the only school I went to was the soul reaper academe and I failed it because I hate to fight. She then told me that there wasn't another Hitsugaya at the school so I started to relax. After she explained everything that I would need to know about the school to me, Rin grabbed my hand, dragged me to the bed, pulled me down beside her, and told me it was time for bed while she fell asleep.

Once I woke up Rin's arms and hands were placed on my stomach and chest, and her head was nuzzled into my neck and shoulder. While my arms were wrapped around her waist with her pulled up against me as close as she could be without hurting her. A few minutes later she started to stir while she wrapped both her arms and legs around me while I blushed and hoped to Kami that Ichi, Ruki, or Isshin or who Rin calls Goat-Chin wouldn't walk in at this time. I then looked at her clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning and I know that only Isshin and Rin wakes up at this time and that Rin is going to be mad if I don't wake her up. Soon I started to wake her up and hope she will be in a good mode when I do. Once she woke up she imminently removed her arms and legs from around me and sat up and looked away from me. Seeing how embarrassed it made her feel I sat up and grabbed her waist and pulled her into my lap facing me. She then smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I soon noticed that it felt different than the last time we cuddled like this. When noticed the difference I pulled away from her. "Rin this doesn't feel right, I can tell something is different than the time we did this a few years ago."

"Shiro, remember I am a girl and we won't always be the same like now, and you never complained when Sora gave you a hug when she was this age. Wait did she even tell you what it is called, well she better have because if she didn't you are going to ask Ichi-nii or Ruki about it."

"I think she did before she died wasn't it puberty or something in the sort?"

"You hit the nail on the head Shiro and at least they are not like your mother's dang hers are huge. And I think she is the one person I would not let hug me because from the looks of it she can suffocate me if I let her."

"You have no idea what her hugs are like trust me you're right, the first time she hugged me it took my sister, father, and two of my cousins to help me get out of her death hold, and they did just in time, too. Any longer I might have died." I told her while she started to laugh

"Well let's hope mine don't end up like hers"

After we talked for a few more minutes we walked down stairs to get ready for breakfast. About twenty minutes later Yu and Hana walked in the room looking like they just woke up while they started on breakfast. After Yu and Hana finished cooking Ichi and Ruki walked in and sat down between me and Hana. Once everyone at their breakfast we all walked upstairs to change into our normal clothes. I normally wear a dark teal T. shirt with the number 94 written on it in black letters with plain black jeans and brown slip on shoes. While Rin wears a white and red stripped shirt with a navy colored over shirt that only has only the top button clasped, black knee high shorts, and black and white shoes to match. Once we changed she grabbed a dark turquoise bag and me by my hand and pulled me out the door with her.

When she finally stopped I looked around to see where we are. Though when I looked around I saw four boys around our age. "Hey Rin where did you drag me to and why?" I asked in a way where she could hardly hear me.

"I brought you to the gym where we practice in when it is too cold to do it outside and so you could meet my buddies; Don, Rob, Sam, and Scott." She told me while pointing at each boy. "Oh here you can listen to this while we practice so you can go ahead and sit on the bench over there." Was all she told me before she handed me her silver I pod and led me to a bench.

During the warm ups and practice she acted like a different person. After they got everything they needed out she started to work them like dogs. They did warm ups for about fifteen minutes and then practiced for almost two hours or more. I guess they practiced longer for hitting me with the ball about six times in the face. Once they did hit me the person who caused my injury would walk over to the cooler and pull out a bag of ice. Only the first time did Rin give me two pain killers and only two to keep me from over dosing. Then after the fourth time I was moved to the small office while the ball kept getting into the office. As soon as practice was over I stood up to walk home with Rin but soon met the ground from blood loss while Rin was talking to the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

Karin's view

Once I told Shiro to get up and come on I heard a loud thud and the four boys running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I then turned around to see Shiro lying on the ground with one of the boys looking as if they were checking his pulse. Then as he moved his hand a little bit and sighed with relive. He then picked him up and handed him to me bridal stile as he took my bag. The four of them offered to walk home with me but I declined as I had them clip my bag were it normally goes on my back as I started running home.

"Goat-Chin, Ichi-nii, Hana we have an emergency and it was my fault it happened." I yelled to my stupid father from the front door as I became choked up.

"Karin what's wrong and why is … What happened to him get him to the clinic now!"Goat-Chin yelled at me as everyone in the house ran into the clinic to know what happened.

As we got to the clinic I laid him on a bed as dad hooked an I.V. into his arm and turned a few machines on. Once I told them what happened they let me know it was ok and that is wasn't my fault and they left the room. Once they left I sat in the chair beside his bed, held his hand, and cried. About twenty minutes later dad came back into the room to calm me down. When none of his ways worked he let me lay down beside him, as my crying stopped dad left the room. After a few minutes I snuggled into his side while being careful as to avoid the wires ad I.V. and fell asleep. About an hour latter I woke up to Toshiro whispering in his sleep about something but I was shore that in there I heard my name. I then tried to wake him up and much to my surprise he woke up and clutched me by my waist and hugged me before whimpering in pain from the I.V. in his arm. His head then rose up to look at me while I started to cry tears of joy."Toshi, you're alright and I'm glad you're ok because, because I love you Toshi I really truly do." Was all I could say to him before he lifted my head up to look at him while he smiled even though he hated the nickname Toshi but he really didn't seem to care at that point.

"I love you too, Rin. It was fun to watch you practice but painful when you get your nose hit by the ball." He told me as I blushed at that and his attempt to pull me in to his lap while he smirked once I was where he wanted me and leaned in and gently put his forehead on mine while he pulled me closer to him.

Soon my baka of a father walked in to see how he was doing and caught us in our little act and from what I heard my father ran out the room crying and yelling 'my daughter has her first boyfriend.' After my goat-chin of a father's outburst Shiro pulled away in alarm of what had happened and so my brother wouldn't kick his butt again. Eventually he let go of my waist so I could get out of his lap and so his arm would stop hurting while I flipped his arm over to look at the place where the I.V. was at. When we look at it Shiro fainted at the sight of blood while I went to find either my goat-chin father, Idiot brother, or the calm and collective Hana. I ended up finding Hana first about two doors away from Shiro's room and asked him to check in on him. Once I showed him his arm he gently removed the needle from his arm while I got the bandage wrap and a small roll of medical tape out of the cabinet in the room and handed them to Hana so he could wrap his arm before he woke up. After words I tried to wake Shiro up so Hana could talk to him about his arm. Through once he was awake I was told to leave the room so I could get ready to help him to dinner. After he came out with Hana his arm was in a sling and was leaning on him for support.

Once we walked into the kitchen Yu and Goat-Chin came running to congratulate us but nether Goat-Chin or Yu got to since Goat-Chin was round house kicked into the wall and Yu stopped as soon as she saw that happen. Yu and Hana was then surprised to see him bounce back in less than a minute, while I lead Shiro into the dining room and into the path of my now pissed off brother. Once he saw Shiro he looked like he was going to attack him but was also round house kicked in to a wall. Ruki, who was sitting at the table, started to laugh at the sight of her boyfriend being kicked into a wall. We then just shook our heads at that and walked over and sat down at the table.

Once diner was over Goat-Chin told me to get both myself and Shiro ready for bed. He looked about ready to wet his pants when I through a fork at him but missed because Hana grabbed me by the arm. He then had me apologize to him for throwing the fork at him and had him apologize for saying what he said the way he did. Shiro was sitting at the table the whole time with Ruki while she was videotaping the whole argument and was laughing at it while Shiro told her that she was raised better than that. Once we had the dishes washed Hana took Shiro into the restroom to take a shower while I took one in the restroom in my room. Once I came out fully dressed in a black t-shirt and black sweets I saw Shiro sitting on the bed in his boxers and a white T-Shirt. He then took his sling off and sat it beside the bed and looked at the bandages on his arm and looked faint. When I looked at his arm it had blood seeping through the bandages so I went to find Hana. Once I found him he told me to change the bandages if the blood was seeping through and for two days. Once in my room I saw that he was looking paler than his hair at the sight of blood. I then tried to change the bandages but ended up having to sit on his stomach to remove, clean, and rewrap his arm. When his arm was wrapped he calmed down and then he once again smirked and pulled me back into his lap. What shocked me was that he lay down and pulled me on top of him. Then the better turned for the worst Ichi-nii, Goat-Chin, and Ruki walked in to the room at that time.

"Yes my little girl does have a boyfriend and Ichigo give me my phone so I …"Was all Goat-Chin said before Ichi-nii and Ruki punched him once in the face and then in the gut.

"Toshiro! Get your little ass away from my sister and you and Ruki are trading places for the night you got that!"

"And so what go to fucking sleep you bastered and stay out of my room without knocking this is your last warning before I personally kick your ass!"I yelled at my stupid brother before I noticed that my shirt became wet and I looked at Shiro who was now crying because of how loud and rude I was since he never heard me act like that.

At that moment Ruki dragged both a dazed Goat-Chin and a pissed off Ichi-nii out of my room. I then tried to calm Shiro down enough that he would look at me. Since that didn't work I sat both of us up and calmly put my hands on his chest and done the same to his but put his a little lower. Then I got a little mischievous and laid back and pulled him on top of me while his face went into my chest by mistake. I was then glad that when Ruki dragged those two idiots out she locked my door because if she didn't and someone walked in they would have gotten the wrong idea. Soon I pulled a blushing Shiro out of my chest by the back of his shirt and sat him up while he stuck his tongue out at me. We then laughed and talked for hours and then fell asleep.

When I woke up I found Shiro's hands under my shirt and wrapped around my back and with mine they way they were yesterday morning. I was glad that I wake up at six in the morning before everyone else wakes up. I then jumped at his hands moving around my back and remembering that he wakes up at _five_ in the morning and he was pulling one of his little stunts by pulling my shirt and the hair that went into the shirt. Soon it got annoying so I rolled over so that I was lying on top of him and moved my hands up and down his chest and stomach while he jumped in surprise. Eventually I got off of him and changed the bandages around his arm after I cleaned it with less trouble than last night. I then slipped into the restroom after grabbing some clothes for both me and Shiro so we both could change our clothes before everyone else woke up.

About an hour later while Yu and Hana were cooking breakfast Ichi-nii and Ruki walked in. Ichi-nii was covered with cuts and bruises and looked fed up with something. Ruki must really live up to her motto: 'Make them cry you'll need to start running.' Ichi-nii made Shiro cry and he didn't run. Then both me and Shiro started to get back at him for last night by asking 'you two have a rough night with Ruki's beatings for making one of us cry'. Ruki just laughed at it while Ichi-nii started fuming about it. Once Ruki heard his cussing complaints she popped him right between his eyes while everyone in the room busted out laughing because Ichi-nii was having girl trouble. "Thank Kami that the idiot Goat-Chin isn't in here or he'll be asking when he will get some grandchildren and I don't think he will just ask Ichi-nii and Ruki this time. I think he will ask all six of us and if he asks me and Toshiro about it even one time I will lay him between the eyes."I told them and everyone agreed and some laughed about that while Shiro wrapped his arm around my lower waist so Ichi-nii wouldn't be able to see it.

Once we helped clean the kitchen the six of us went to play outside. Since it had snowed last night there was quite a lot of snow. I still can't believe that even after five years Shiro can still build the best mythical beast out of snow. He still builds Cerberus, hydras, dragons, centaurs, winged unicorns, kirens, and multiple tailed beasts. But we all learned to never knock down any of the animals or you are nailed by snowballs that are about the size of a basketball. The only reason we know is because Ichi-nii hit one of the hydras and we all learned. Soon after the Shiro attack Yu and Hana went inside to fix lunch and called us in about 15 minutes later. Soon after lunch both me and Shiro could barely walk since we were so tired, so Ichi-nii and Ruki carried us up stairs and laid us down, once under the covers we both feel asleep.

I then woke to something not felling right. Once I completely opened my eyes and saw that Shiro was on top of me clutching my shirt and snoring softly. I then realized that this was not a prank he would pull and that Ruki probably did this after Ichi-nii left. Once I noticed that if Ichi-nii or Goat-Chin walked in they would either take a picture or pummel Shiro. No matter how much I didn't what to, I tried to wake Shiro up after laying him beside me. Though he didn't wake up he slowly slipped both of his arms around me and pulled me to where I was completely pulled up against him. My eyes widened from what had just happened while he nuzzled down into my small chest. It was then that I realized that I liked every minute of this and didn't want it to end. I then looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was almost four and that diner would be severed in about an hour. I just shrugged my shoulders and feel asleep again


End file.
